Secret Santa
by BonneNuit
Summary: The main Bleach cast decides to do a Secret Santa in the spirit of the holiday. Starrk get’s Ichigo and agonizes over what to get him. Pre winter war. StarrkxIchigo yaoi oneshot, no underage readers.


**Pairing: Starrk x Ichigo **

**This one shot is written specially for Warrior Nun! **

**Summary: The main Bleach cast decides to do a Secret Santa in the spirit of the holiday (because even hollows and evil over lords like to relax occasionally). Starrk get's Ichigo and agonizes over what to get him. Pre winter war.**

**Contains: Spoilers for the manga, sexual content (including anal, oral and fingering), violence and cursing. **

**NO UNDERAGE READERS!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful KitsuneKiri!!!**

Secret Santa

"Santa? Ya mean like Santa Teresa?" Nnoitra asked Aizen in confusion when he told the espada they would be taking part in 'Secret Santa.'

"Nah, it's a human thing where this big fat man goes into people's houses and leaves gifts." Gin explained cheerfully and the espada looked dubious.

"Sounds like a pervert." Halibel said darkly and narrowed her eyes at the three shinigami. "Is it a trick by soul society?"

"No, it's something we all decided to do." Aizen said with a smirk. "Consider it a mini-vacation from your normal duties."

"What do we have to do?" Ulquiorra asked Aizen and tried not to show how dubious he was about the 'Secret Santa' as well.

"Yah draw a name ou' of the bag," Gin shook the bag which already had the names of the shinigami participating, "and then yah go an' get the person a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Yammy asked after there was a long silence after Gin's words. "I don't want to spend money on some stupid shinigami!"

"Yah don't 'af too spend a lot." Gin said and grinned. "Just a lil' something ta show yah care."

"I don't care." Grimmjow said crankily and scowled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't matter." Aizen said, finally decided to participate in the discussion, "We are participating in this and therefore you are participating in this."

Tousen took the bag from Gin and began to move around the table with it so the espada could draw names.

"Do not tell anyone else who you get." Tousen said sternly as they drew names, some cursing and growling in irritation.

Starrk yawned and reached his hand into the bad which seemed to take so much effort. He blinked as he looked at the name, Kurosaki Ichigo. He remembered the fight that Ulquiorra had shared with all of them and frowned a little. What was he supposed to get the shinigami who downright glowed with energy and magnetism?

"How are you supposed to know who you get, if someone doesn't tell you?" Grimmjow asked Tousen who had also drawn a name.

"I just know." Tousen said and slipped the piece of paper into his shirt.

Grimmjow grumbled to himself about his suspicions that Tousen wasn't really blind but everyone ignored him.

"You only have two weeks left, so chose your gifts wisely." Aizen said and then dismissed them.

Starrk got up slowly and slumped back to his room. What was he supposed to get the shinigami who he knew nothing about? With that thought in mind, he called for Lilinette who appeared before him with an angry tick on her forehead.

"What do you want Starrk?" She growled and tapped her foot.

"I need you to go to the human world and spy on someone for me." Starrk said and yawned loudly. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Find out what he likes and what he does in his free time."

"Why do I have to?" She asked and crossed her arms over her barely-covered chest.

"Because I'm tired and you're my Fraccion. You're supposed to do what I tell you to."

"Tch, you're always tired bastard. Nothing motivates you…" She trailed off when she saw that he had fallen asleep already.

"Damn. You're lucky I'm your zanpakuto." (1) Lilinette said grumpily and opened a portal into the human world.

She knew about Kurosaki Ichigo from Starrk because he had talked about the 'orange-haired cutie' who Ulquiorra decided not to kill, probably because of 'pert ass.' Lilinette was sure that wasn't Ulquiorra's interpretation of why he didn't kill him, but didn't say anything to Starrk who was half asleep when he mumbled about it.

She figured that she would find the shinigami easy enough, with the description Starrk gave her, and sure enough she did. He was fighting a low-level hollow at the time and had just finished killing it when she snuck up. Orange hair, check. Pert ass, check. Cutie, check.

She grinned and made sure to hide all of her reiatsu as she followed it. So far she figured out that he liked fighting, given the grin on his face when he did so, and hated stuffed animals, he kicked the moving stuffed lion across the room when he got home. She stayed crouched outside his window as he slipped back into his human body and waited to see what he would do.

He sat up and grabbed a large book out of his bad and set it on the desk he had in his room. He didn't look very happy about it though, and she heard him grumbling something about 'homework' before he began to write on a piece of paper while going through the book. She wondered why he would do something he didn't like before shrugging and going back to Hueco Mundo. If Starrk wanted more information than what she collected he would have to do it himself.

Starrk wasn't very happy about the lack of suitable information and decided to go to the human world himself. Usually he wouldn't have bothered, as Lilinette mentioned with a smug grin, but Ichigo Kurosaki seemed interesting enough to stay awake for him.

He covered his reiatsu easily and buttoned his jacket over his mask-jaw below his neck. That way if any shinigami did see him, they would have a hard time telling him apart from normal spirits with his reiatsu hidden. None of the shinigami had seen him before so he was confident that he would stay hidden.

He found Ichigo as easily as Lilinette had, although that was because he was much better at finding and recognizing reiatsu. The shinigami seemed to be in a detention facility of some sorts where young adults would sit in rows of chairs and listen to angry older humans who didn't look very happy. Ichigo didn't look very happy as well, and Starrk stared at his angry face for a few moments before a shrill bell rang and he got up.

Starrk frowned as Ichigo disappeared out of sight down the hallway, but waited patiently and followed his reiatsu. He was happy to realize that Ichigo was leaving the strange detention facility and followed him and some other large human with some reiatsu. Starrk barely noticed him though, and only had eyes for Ichigo.

He thought that Ichigo might have sensed him because he stopped and looked over in his direction, where he was hiding behind a tree. But instead he shrugged and moved on, so Starrk relaxed once more. He didn't want to be discovered before he learned anything about Ichigo. All for the sake of the Secret Santa thing, of course.

He found himself enjoying watching Ichigo, who at first appeared anti-social and cold, but as Starrk continued to watch him he recognized a warmth inside of him. Starrk liked that warmth, and wanted to capture it as his own.

Starrk skillfully leapt up and landed on the branch of the tree next to Ichigo's window. He watched closely as Ichigo tossed his bag onto his bed and then began to peel off his clothes. Starrk felt his mouth water slightly as creamy yet scarred skin was revealed to his prying eyes.

Ichigo paused just as he was about to push down his pants and looked around his room in suspicion. Starrk mentally groaned in disappointment and then grew happy once more as Ichigo stepped out of his pants. His legs were long and Starrk could picture them wrapped around his waist as he moved in between them.

Starrk was so busy fantasizing that he didn't realize at first that Ichigo was staring out his window, directly at him. He could see through the thin glamour he had put around himself. Instead of panicking, Starrk reached out and opened the window before slipping inside.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Ichigo snapped and Starrk blinked slowly at his anger and cocked his head to the side to study him. The flushed look suited Ichigo very nicely.

"Starrk Coyote." Starrk said smoothly. "I'm an-"

"Arrancar." Ichigo interrupted and glowered at Starrk who was completely nonplussed by the venom in his voice.

"Right." Starrk said and took a step closer to Ichigo who took a wary step back. Starrk paused and frowned before stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing over at the bookcase.

"Who's Shakespeare?" Starrk asked and walked over to run his finger down the spine of a book. "It sounds familiar."

"Is that what you've come to ask me?" Ichigo muttered and relaxed slightly when it became clear that Starrk wasn't going to attack him. Starrk shrugged and Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"He's a writer, a damn good one too…" Starrk nodded and moved away from the book case to study the rest of the room.

Ichigo got aggravated when Starrk continued to do nothing and scowled heavily. "What is it you want anyways?"

"What do I want?" Starrk asked and furrowed his brow.

"I want…" He trailed off and moved his eyes up and down Ichigo's body before mentally hitting his head to clear his thoughts. "What's important is what _you _want."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the arrancar who for some reason put Ichigo at ease.

"I want lots of things, none of them you can give to me."

"How do you know that unless you tell me?" Starrk continued to press him and Ichigo's frown deepened.

"Tch, why are you here?" Ichigo asked, avoiding Starrk's question. "Unless you want to fight, leave, I need to do homework."

"Homework?" Starrk asked and stared curiously at the book Ichigo was pulling out of his bag. "Is it fun? Do you like to do homework?"

"What the fuck!? Of course not! Who likes to do homework?" Ichigo muttered and gave Starrk an incredulous look. Starrk, however, was just as confused.

"Then why do it?"

"Because I have to." Ichigo said grumpily which made Starrk even more confused.

He sonido'd across the room and snatched the book out of Ichigo's hands, making Ichigo yelp in surprise and try to grab it back.

"Shall I destroy it for you if you don't want it?" Starrk asked and held the book high above his head. Ichigo predictably tried to reach up and get it, which made him press close to Starrk's body. Starrk raised it even higher and his pulse quickened when Ichigo braced his hand against his chest and tried to grab it.

Starrk dropped the book and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, making Ichigo jerk in surprise and try to squirm away.

"Hm…" Starrk hummed happily to himself in contentment and buried his nose into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo stiffened and shoved at Starrk's arms, but it felt like trying to push against a brick wall.

"Tell me what you want and I'll go away."

Ichigo continued to stay tense as Starrk held him close and nuzzled along the side of his neck. Ichigo shivered when he rubbed against a sensitive area and squirmed in his arms.

"Okay! I'll tell you what I want."

Starrk let out a sigh of disappointment that Ichigo gave in so quickly and released him.

"Yes?"

"Chocolate, Dark chocolate."

"Hm…" Starrk rubbed his goatee and gazed at the now flustered Ichigo.

"Very well." He stepped onto the window sill and looked back at Ichigo. "See you later."

Ichigo gaped after him, wondering if that really was what Starrk came for or not. Unknown to either of them, a pair of eyes watched the entire scene and the person they belonged to smirked evilly.

…

T'was the night before Christmas when all through Las Noches, not a hollow was stirring, not even a menos. Decorations decked the white halls in hap hazard, in the hopes that Aizen would shut up about them already.

Starrk left the dining hall, which meant contrary to the previous paragraph, there were hollows stirring, and sonido'd back to his room. He was slightly excited because he got to give Ichigo his gift tomorrow, which meant that he got to see the vizard.

He opened the door to his quarters and blinked at the sight that greeted him. Ichigo Kurosaki was spread out on the bed, completely naked and bound spread eagle with his mouth gagged. His eyes grew wide when he saw Starrk and began to give mumbled pleas for Starrk to release him.

Starrk paused a minute in order to collect himself and try to approach this situation calmly without losing his cool. He closed the door and slowly approached the bed, where he saw that there was a note attached to the gag. Starrk tried to keep his eyes away from the naked, glistening body on the bed, but his eyes wandered in spite of it and he felt himself hardening.

He tugged the note off of the gag and turned away from Ichigo to read it, ignoring Ichigo's struggled. It said: To- Starrk, From- Your Secret Santa.

Starrk swallowed harshly and once again tried to calm himself as he turned to Ichigo. His body strained at the bonds, twisting and yanking while making a very alluring picture for Starrk. Starrk reached up and pulled the gag out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Fuck, it's about time!" Ichigo yelled and yanked at his bonds once more. "Now untie me."

"Nope." Starrk said and knelt on the bed before throwing a leg over Ichigo's body to straddle his hips. He enjoyed the surprised look Ichigo gave him as he cradled the back of Ichigo's head with his hand and bent down to kiss him.

"Mmph!" Ichigo made a startled noise into the kiss and at first tried to twist his head away, but Starrk was persistent. He bit down on Ichigo's lips harshly and lapped at the blood that it brought while Ichigo gave a pained grunt. He slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and tasted him, holding his jaw firmly with one hand so he wouldn't bite down.

Ichigo groaned and allowed his tongue to be coaxed into tangling with Starrk's. His breath quickened and he squirmed as Starrk rubbed his clothe-covered erection into his bare cock. He began to harden and he made a noise of protest into Starrk's mouth that was ignored.

Starrk pulled away and lapped at the stray trail of blood and saliva that lingered at the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"What are you doing to me?" Ichigo asked slightly breathlessly and groaned when Starrk's hands roamed over his body.

"I believe it is called 'making love' or maybe 'fucking.'" Starrk answered and licked Ichigo's throat before sucking on the spot that pulsed strongly with Ichigo's heart beat.

"Ugh, wait…" Ichigo said halfheartedly and unconsciously lifted his hips up against Starrk's. "This is going too fast."

Starrk paused and lifted his mouth away from the red mark he created on Ichigo's throat.

"You're right, I haven't even given you you're present yet." Starrk slipped off of Ichigo who groaned and followed his body with his own as far as the bonds would allow. He turned red once he realized what he was doing and fidgeted as Starrk went over to where Starrk put his present.

"Present?" Ichigo questioned, focusing on the word from the daze of his mind.

"Hm, I suppose I was supposed to keep it a secret who it was from." Starrk mused and pulled out the dark chocolate. Ichigo swallowed once he saw it and scowled.

"I guess you're my secret Santa…" Ichigo mumbled, making it a statement and not a question. Starrk nodded and walked back over to the bed.

"I don't really understand such strange customs." He set the bar of dark chocolate beside Ichigo's head and began to undo his shirt. Ichigo swallowed as he took in the sight of Starrk's firm, muscular body as well as his hollow hole and jaw-mask that oddly suited him.

Then he began to undo his pants and Ichigo turned red and looked away. Starrk gave a smug grin as he stepped out of his last item of clothing and knelt on the bed. Ichigo still refused to look at him so Starrk caressed his cheek and bent down to kiss his lips. Ichigo parted them slightly and Starrk took the invitation to dip his tongue in and savor the texture of Ichigo's mouth.

"Is this still going to fast?" Starrk questioned and shifted his body so he was laying half on top of Ichigo. He pressed his leg in between Ichigo's and Ichigo had to bite his lower lip in order to keep from crying out. He increased the pressure slowly until Ichigo was squirming and fighting against the bonds in order to press closer.

"Release me!" Ichigo demanded and tried to lift his hips into the touch once more but Starrk evaded him.

"Eventually." Starrk murmured and kissed his neck softly before trailing butterfly kisses down to his torso. He rubbed his thumbs against Ichigo's nipples and took one of the hardening nubs into his mouth and rolled it gently between his teeth.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cried out as the sensitive area was tortured and his body trembled. "Shit, please let me go!"

"Why?" Starrk asked honestly and moved his hand down to cup Ichigo's erection while looking deeply into his eyes.

"I promise to take care of you." He stroked his cock slowly, making Ichigo whimper and close his eyes tightly. "If you're good, I'll let you go."

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed and then cursed when Starrk removed his hand.

"If you're going to call me names I won't do what you want." Starrk said and reached up to grab the forgotten bar of chocolate. He unwrapped it and broke up a small piece before placing it against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo opened his mouth and didn't once break his eyes away from Starrk's as he sucked on his fingers, allowing the chocolate to melt in his mouth.

Starrk's gray eyes darkened in lust and he retrieved another piece which received the same treatment. But this time he kept his fingers in Ichigo's mouth, swirling them around and coaxing Ichigo to suck on them. Ichigo did so hesitantly and enjoyed the reaction it got out of Starrk who began to breathe heavily and grind his erection against Ichigo's hip.

He slipped his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, only to replace it with his own as he tasted what remained of the dark chocolate. He moved his hand in between Ichigo's legs and pressed them against Ichigo's perineum, making Ichigo cry out into the kiss. Starrk pressed a little harder and rubbed his fingers in a circular motion before moving them down a little farther to prod at Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo stiffened at first and pulled away from the kiss to stare up at Starrk questioningly.

"You don't want it?" Starrk asked with a frown and allowed just the tip of his finger to breach him, making Ichigo shudder slightly.

"I- I want it…" Ichigo mumbled but frowned and twisted his hands in his bonds. "But I want you to release me first."

Starrk gave a long-suffering sigh and reached his free hand up to undo Ichigo's hands and then his legs. Ichigo rubbed his wrists which had chafed slightly but didn't have a chance to recover before Starrk pushed his finger inside of him. Ichigo gasped in surprise and reached his hands up to clutch at Starrk's shoulders while growling in irritation.

"You're so hot and tight inside." Starrk said to Ichigo and nibbled on Ichigo's neck as he moved the finger in and out, drawing all sorts of delicious noises from Ichigo. He added a second finger, making Ichigo groan in discomfort. Starrk nuzzled his hair soothingly and spread the fingers apart before crooking them and digging against Ichigo's prostate sharply.

"Ah-agh! Fuck!" Ichigo dug his nails into Starrk's chest and jerked his hips at the pleasure while pushing back against his hand. Starrk gave into Ichigo's silent request and thrust his fingers in and out Ichigo, watching in awe as Ichigo rode the waves of ecstasy.

He slipped a third finger in to join the other two, making Ichigo shift in discomfort at first before Starrk found his prostate once more. Starrk fucked Ichigo with all three of them until Ichigo was on the brink of climax. Starrk pulled his fingers away, making Ichigo whimper in disappointment until Starrk positioned himself in between his legs.

He got his hand wet with his own saliva and covered his cock with it before rubbing the head against Ichigo's tight hole. Ichigo shivered and began to look uncertain so Starrk bent his head down and kissed his lips lightly while stroking his hair. He pushed his hips forward slowly and swallowed the noises of discomfort that Ichigo made as he penetrated his lover.

Ichigo twisted his head away to take in a deep, shaky breath as he clung to Starrk. Starrk nipped at Ichigo's ear and tried to distract him from the hurt as Ichigo winced in pain. Starrk practically purred in pleasure as he slid into Ichigo to the hilt and bit down harshly on Ichigo's throat, making the young man cry out and tighten even more around him.

Starrk eagerly licked up the blood spilled from the wound and stroked Ichigo's sides tenderly while gently rocking his hips in order to get Ichigo used to being so filled. Ichigo shuddered and wrapped his legs tightly around Starrk's waist as pleasure began to burn within him once more.

"Starrk…" He let out a low keen and grabbed a handful of Starrk's hair to yank his mouth down against his. Starrk eagerly took what Ichigo had to offer and devoured Ichigo's mouth greedily while slowly withdrawing from Ichigo's heat.

He thrust his hips forward sharply and Ichigo let out a loud cry of discomfort before Starrk repeated the action and this time hit his prostate. Ichigo shuddered and tilted his hips up to take him deeper, making Starrk growl into the kiss and repeat the action. Ichigo turned his head away in order to gasp loudly and Starrk nuzzled his neck while nipping his soft skin.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Ichigo cried and his toes curled in pleasure.

Starrk leaned back, dragging Ichigo with him so the orange-haired vizard was straddling his lap. Ichigo quivered for a moment because of the change in position and then ground his hips down into Starrk's.

Starrk gripped those tempting hips tightly and lifted Ichigo up before pushing him back down again. For the first couple of strokes Ichigo struggled with the rhythm and pace before he grew comfortable and accustomed to it once again. With the position he was in currently, with his legs still lifted up and wrapped around Starrk's waist, he couldn't move very much. He shifted and braced his legs so they supported him on either side of Starrk's lap on the bed.

The premera espada let out a low groan and he leaned back, completely happy to let Ichigo control the motion.

"Lazy…ugh! Bastard!" Ichigo cursed and dug his nails into Starrk's shoulders as he began to lift and raise himself. He moved slowly at first until he got used to the motion, then he began to move more enthusiastically.

Starrk hissed and cursed as Ichigo slid up and down and caressed Ichigo's body that was already slightly slick with sweat and exertion. He lifted his head and bit down on Ichigo's nipple, making Ichigo inhale sharply and grab Starrk's wavy hair. Starrk jerked his hips up sharply and Ichigo let out a cry before shuddering.

"You are such a good gift." Starrk purred, making Ichigo scowl before he faltered when Starrk wrapped a hand around his erection.

"Oh?" Starrk said with a hum and pumped his hand. "What was that Ichigo?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped and rocked his hips faster while his arms and legs strained with the effort to continue lifting himself up and down.

Starrk bit down on Ichigo's neck and ground his jaw until blood trickled into his mouth from the wound. Ichigo gasped and tightened around Starrk to the point of almost being in pain and came. Starrk growled as Ichigo convulsed around him, gripping him and relaxing until Starrk was coaxed into his own orgasm.

Ichigo groaned lowly as Starrk came inside of him but didn't have enough energy to express his distaste. Starrk eased him so he was onto his back and remained inside of him as their breathing evened out.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed against Starrk as Starrk held him close against his body. He slipped out of Ichigo and Ichigo made a noise of discomfort before he relaxed again. Starrk didn't have the energy to get up and get something to clean them off so he settled for his shirt which was tossed aside earlier.

They both drifted to sleep and were at peace. Neither of them noticed the door opening and Lilinette creeping inside with a petite, dark haired shinigami at her side.

"I told you Starrk would like it." Lilinette said gleefully to Rukia who smirked in mischievousness. "Ichigo looked like he had fun too."

"Ichigo needs to learn how to relax a little." Rukia whispered as they exited again. "Hopefully Starrk will help him with that."

"Tch, anyone that can make Starrk expend energy must be a good catch." Lilinette said as they disappeared down the corridor. Inside the room, Ichigo shifted in Starrk's arms and mumbled something under his breath. Starrk smiled in his sleep and then all was still again.

**The End**

**(1) I think of Lilinette as Starrk's zanpakuto, because Starrk said that his soul split into him and Lilinette instead of him and a zanpakuto… So she would just be his zanpakuto in human form.**

**There is another Christmas special that I'm going to post tomorrow written for KitsuneKiri =D**


End file.
